Storage systems for phonograph records vary from simple boxes with cardboard spacers to complex mechanical structures adapted to be applied to a phonograph for swinging any selected record into position for playing. Early record holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 926,659, 1,409,392 and 2,076,255.
Many commonly employed phonograph record holders provide vertical record placement which is not conducive to the maintenance of a flat or planar record configuration. Also, record storage normally compromises either accessibility or storage density unless undue complexity is incorporated.
The present invention provides a multiple link mounting arrangement of closely packed groups of records for maximizing accessibility and storage capability with a minimum of mechanical complexity.